Revenge
by kris-g
Summary: Two months after the Dark Lord's death Lucius Malfoy's plan of rising to power goes into action. He knows Harry's weakness and plans to use her to get to him. Now Harry will do anything to save her, but can he save himself too? contains spoilers from DH


"Envy, hate, revenge…they're all words that come to mind when I think of the once-so-powerful Dark Lord. Don't you agree, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy and his family had just sat down to dinner.

"Yes, father," was all Draco could mumble as he picked at the food on his green and gold china plate. The room was dimly lit by the candles lining the stone walls and the large rectangular table seamed endless as it disappeared into the darkness at the far end of the dining room. Draco glanced across the table at his mother, who also appeared to have a loss of appetite. Narcissa could only muffle her sobs into her napkin at the mention of You-Know-Who.

Lucius began speaking again. "Envy for his power, hate for the horrible things he did to us and what he did in this very house, but most of all…revenge. I would love to see his face watching me from the depths of hell as I succeed where he could not, as I succeed in killing Harry Potter!"  
Draco stood swiftly to begin to retort; his chair made a sickening screech against the marble floor. "Harry is the one who saved you from going back to Azkaban after the Dark Lord's death; he even managed to prevent you from getting fired! It was his way of thanking mother for what she did at the Battle of Hogwarts. And if the Dark Lord couldn't kill him, what makes you so sure that you can!?"

"Silence!" screamed Lucius, who was now also standing. His voice echoed through the room, followed by the sound of the back of Lucius's hand smacking Draco with great force. Narcissa's sobs grew louder and became so shrill that the napkin no longer served a purpose.

"Draco's Right," Narcissa finally spoke "What would cause you to think you could murder him?"  
Draco took his seat again, his right cheek badly bruised. He stared up at his father with a grimace. Their family was falling apart. Lucius had gone partly mad, Narcrissa was almost always crying and Draco was constantly in his room.

"Because…" Lucius was sitting again, dabbing the corners of his mouth with his silk napkin as though it were a casual conversation. "I know Harry Potter's weakness, and several of the Death Eaters feel the same about revenge."

"You mean the Death Eaters who are in Azkaban," Draco mumbled. Lucius's head whipped to the side as he stared at Draco with burning eyes. But a mere second later he was back to eating, his son's comment ignored. 

Harry sat in his bed at the Weasley home; he'd been living with them for the past two months since the death of Lord Voldemort. "It's over," he kept telling himself, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He stared at the ceiling and reached a hand up to rest on his scar. No pain, absolutely none. It hadn't even prickled since Voldemort's death.

Though this was as good as it got, the entire family was still in mourning. Harry jumped at the sound of George entering the room with his head hanging slightly. Harry could barely see the small scabbed hole where his right ear had once been.

"Dinner's…." George paused as if he was waiting for someone to finish his sentence. But after several seconds of silence he finally mumbled "ready" before slamming the door.

Harry stood and stumbled out of the room, but froze at the top of the stairs when he realized he'd almost forgotten something, or someone he should say. Harry turned lightly before walking into the room next to his and Ron's. Teddy Lupin lay in his crib, staring at Harry with dreamy eyes as if he had just awoken. Harry gave a little smile before lifting his godson and carrying him down to the kitchen. Everyone was seated, not saying a word; the family looked up at the two as they entered. Harry took his seat next to Ron and set Teddy in his high chair.

"I'll take Percy his food." Mrs. Weasley broke the silence and left the room carrying a plate loaded with a mound of every dish she had prepared. Percy was almost always in his room and hadn't spoken to anyone since Fred's funeral. He would only come out to use the restroom and ate all his meals alone. Percy moved back in shortly after Fred's death and quit his job at the Ministry. He told everyone that he wouldn't stay long and was only staying until he got back on his feet. But the truth was he missed them, and he was extremely depressed about the loss of his brother. It seemed like he was taking it harder than anyone, most likely because he'd been there, fighting next to Fred when he died.

The room resumed its silence when Molly returned and took her seat. Everyone sat quietly until Teddy started shrieking with hunger. Harry jumped at the sound and started feeding the baby his evening helping of puréed c arrots. He still was getting used to the idea of caring for a child. He had the family's help of course, yet Harry still insisted on doing most the caring himself. Harry wanted to be as close to his godson as possible.

"This is nonsense!" George suddenly stood and stared at everyone with an annoyed look. "Fred wouldn't want us living like this, he'd want us to be happy and get on with our lives. Ginny! You're going back to Hogwarts soon for your seventh year, so I say we all go to Diagon Alley. We need to get out of this house for a little while."

"G-George" Mrs. Weasley paused, staring up at her son. "I think that's a great idea," she said with a little smile. George returned the smile and sat down, and for the rest of the night the dinning room was filled with the sounds of the family talking and enjoying each others' company for the first time in a long time. 

The day started all too early as Harry and Ron regrettably awoke to the bright light emitting from the window. The two boys groaned in unison and rolled over in a feeble attempt to shield the light from their eyes. Ginny stood there staring at Harry with her usual gleeful smirk.

"Shut the drapes!" Harry whined, shutting his eyes more tightly. Ginny glided across the floor with such grace Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. The gold locket he had recently gotten her for her birthday shone in the brilliant sunlight, adding a certain glow to her appearance.

"Come on, get up! Mum wants us out of bed and ready to go within the hour so we can get there before the crowd!" Ginny sat next to Harry and gently kissed his forehead.

"If you wake up now, we'll have time to take a walk in the back gardens...alone," Ginny smirked before she quietly stood.

"I'm up!" Harry jumped up quickly and grabbed some clothes out of the small wooden dresser he and Ron shared. He darted to the bathroom across the hall, changed quickly and ran back out to Ginny as he attempted to comb out his usual messy hair.

"After breakfast," Ginny answered his question before he could even ask her and turned on her heel, exiting the room. Harry sighed, and then smirked before following Ginny out the room and down to the kitchen. As Harry exited, Hermione entered, the two exchanged 'good mornings' and continued about their business.

"Ron, get up," Hermione said sternly, but all she got as a response was a groan. "Ron, I don't have time for this. Get up!"

"Bribe me," Ron smirked into his pillow. "Ginny does it all the time"

"Well I'm not Ginny, now get up or I'll make you get up!" She hissed. Ron let out a small whine and that was the last straw. Hermione pulled out her wand "Mobilicorpus!" Ron's body flew out of the bed till he was standing with his face inches from Hermione.  
"Your so cute when you angry," Ron smirked, leaning in from a kiss, but Hermione stuck out her hand to stop him.

"Get dressed and get rid off the morning breath, then we'll talk," The young woman smiled before she exited the room, leaving Ron to stare at the spot where she had just been standing.

Several arguments later, all the Weasleys (with the exception of Percy) were standing in the front yard preparing to Apparate.

"What about that walk?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Later, we don't have time now, later, I promise." The red haired girl spoke so softly Harry could barely hear her. Then with a gentle smile he wrapped his arm around her waist, closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were standing at the beginning of Diagon Alley. Molly had agreed to take care of Teddy for the day, so Ginny and Harry could have the day to themselves.

"Gods, this brings back memories." Harry smiled walking towards the stores with Ginny. "I've never seen that store before though." he pointed to a large building on the corner that had purple crystals coated on the windows. A large sign hovered above to window that read 'Kosmima's'.

"Let's check it out," Ginny grinned and ran into the store, Harry smirked at her and followed her into the building with a smirk. They were surrounded by jewels, chains and pendants in glimmering.

"Welcome to Kosmima's" said a young woman who appeared about the age of 20 fro behind the front counter. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, we're just browsing," Harry and Ginny said in unison before smirking to each other. They circled the store until Ginny froze, peering at a sterling silver bracelet with amethysts set in each link.

"I've always loved amethysts, even though they're not my birthstone." She stared at the bracelet with longing eyes before Harry finally asked if she would like it. The sales clerk came over and took the bracelet out for Ginny to try on. It was the perfect fit. But when she noticed the price tag, she let out a small wince and gave Harry a concerned look. He, however, just smiled and carried the bracelet to the register and took out his wallet. "You spoil me too much" was all Ginny could say.

The two spent the rest of the day together, it was the longest time they had to themselves in the last few months. The couple was on there way back to meet the rest of the family when Ginny's Hogwarts letter slipped out of her back pocket. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and watched it drift down a dark side alley. Ginny submerged herself into the darkness to find the letter, and several yards ahead she found the piece of parchment lying on the ground. But as she bent down to pick it up, large pale hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her into the darkness.


End file.
